ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.4 "AKATSUKI"/Lyrics
Keito Souma Kuro Hyakka Ryouran, Kurenai Tsukiyo= Wild Blooming Flowers, Crimson Colored Moon's Night (百花繚乱、紅月夜) - Kanji= 結末読めるような 容易い道はもう選ばぬだろう 諸行無常という波間へと身を委ねる 始まる宵の宴 音色に耳澄ませ何を歌う 毅然と鳴り渡る この志 導になれ 水面に浮かんだ 影絵のように 一世一代 咲かせようか 颯馬 & 紅郎: 凛と心合わせ 泡沫へと 花 開いて 魅せましょう 夢よ咲く華 百花繚乱 空 艶やかに舞い踊る 永久の 月にならん 紅、染まれ夕月夜 響き渡れ 丁々発止 今、花びら散るように 閃きを 焼き付けよう 刹那の夢を 篤と皆々様ご覧あれ! 嗚呼! 高みを極めるため 見上げし道のりは 険しきもの 大和の魂 この胸に刻みつけて 眠りを冷ますように 零れる薄明かり何を思う？ 斬り結んでゆく この志 真になれ 群雲に姿隠されぬように 千変万化を 乱れ打って 颯馬 & 紅郎: 天さえも従え この言霊 轟かせて魅せましょう 星の宴よ 森羅万象 空、満ちてゆく綺羅の海 直中を 燃え照らせよ 笛の音 響く三日月夜 花合わせて思いのままに 今、扇を翻す 幻と 消えぬように 契りを交わす 蝶のようにくるり舞う夜更け 嗚呼 季節の窓辺を彩り浮かぶ 風情残して 巡りゆく 影になぞらえて 夢を実らす 水面に浮かんだ影絵のように 一世一代 咲かせようか 颯馬 & 紅郎: 凛と心合わせ うたかたへと 花ひらいて魅せましょう 夢よ咲く華 百花繚乱 空 艶やかに舞い踊る 永久の 月にならん 紅、染まれ夕月夜 響き渡れ 丁々発止 今、花びら散るように 閃きを 焼き付けよう 刹那の夢を 篤と 雅の華咲かせます さあ、皆々様ご覧あれ！嗚呼！ - English= I won’t choose a simple path where the ending is readable from the start anymore “All worldly things are transitory”, I’ll entrust myself to that wave The evening banquet is starting so listen carefully to the tone; What should we sing? Firmly echoing, this feeling will become the guide Just like a silhouette floating on the water surface For once in a lifetime, shall we let it bloom? Souma & Kuro: Uniting our hearts with the heaven toward ephemerality Let us show you how it’ll bloom Oh dream, flowers blooming wildly Fluttering gracefully and beautifully in the sky Imitating the eternal moon It’s a crimson colored moonlight evening Let the sound of clashing swords resounds Now, just like how petals are scattered Let us imprint those sparkles in our memory Everyone please watch this instant dream carefully The journey we looked up to see to reach the towering heights is a perilous path The soul of Yamato engraved in this heart What do you think of the faint light spilling out that could take away your sleep? The swords go as they clash This will, let it become the truth Don’t let its figure to be hidden away by the gathering clouds As we split the infinite varieties Souma & Kuro: The soul of language that even make the heavens obey Let us watch its roar The banquet of the stars, pay your heeds to all things in nature The sky is raising the tides of the beautiful ocean Lighten up the center by burning it up The resounding of the pipe under the night of the crescent moon The flowers unite as they please Now, the folding fans are overturned So that it will not disappear into the illusions It exchanges a vow An endless night that dances around like a butterfly As if the colours are floating on the season’s windows It spins as the elegance is left behind Let the dreams ripen by imitating the shadows Just like a silhouette floating on the water surface For once in a lifetime, shall we let it bloom? Souma & Kuro: Uniting our hearts with the heaven toward ephemerality Let us show you how it’ll bloom Oh dream, flowers blooming wildly Fluttering gracefully and beautifully in the sky Imitating the eternal moon It’s a crimson colored moonlight evening Let the sound of clashing swords resound Now, as if the petals are being scattered Let us imprint those sparkles in our memory Let us slowly bloom this instant dream into a flower of refinement Now, everyone watch carefully }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Hana Akari no Koibumi= Love Letter of the Brilliance of Cherry Blossoms (花燈の恋文) - Kanji= 揺れる薄紅が水面に咲く度 遠いあの日々が心掠めてゆく 僅か一瞬の重ねあったひととき 敬人 & 紅郎: 胸を衝くような 季節は切ない夢 忘れたくない 永久に 温もりがある 何度離れて 廻り逢っても きっと抱きしめて 伝えたいから 櫻の夜「いろはにと…」寄せるこの想い 遠い約束乗せた恋文 幾年を 繰り返し 数えようと変わらない したためよう「いろはにと…」言葉にできない 麗し君の面影 またその瞳に出逢えますか (月が照らす) 花燈に染まれ 暁の恋 淡いはなびらが目隠しをするように 空を舞い踊る 季節は切ない夢 時が経つほど 色褪せる 微笑みがある どんな姿に 変わろうとも きっと覚えてるたった一人を 信じている「いろはにと…」綴る言の葉は いつの日かその胸へと届く 満開の 魔天の 香りの下出逢おう 春を飾る薄紅よ 聴こえていますか 美し君の幻 今、瞼の裏蘇るよう (月が見てる) 花吹雪に託す 暁の恋 過ぎし日夢のようで 遠い空のようで あの日に置いた 想いの欠片 敬人 & 紅郎: ふわりと風に揺れ 覚えていよう 千年先も 待ち続けよう 千代に八千代に 詠み人知らぬ 敬人 & 颯馬: 唄になっても 君を想う 忘れたくない 永久に 温もりがある 何度離れて 廻り逢っても きっと抱きしめて 伝えたいから 櫻の夜「いろはにと…」寄せるこの想い 遠い約束乗せた恋文 幾年を 幾夜さえ 数えようと変わらない したためよう「いろはにと…」言葉は尽きない 麗し君へ送ろう またその瞳と夢を見よう (月が照らす) 花燈に染まれ 暁の恋 - English= Whenever a swaying light pink color blooms on the surface of the water Those faraway days always crossed my mind Just an instant of piled up moments Makes my chest feels like it’s being stabbed; It’s the season of painful dream There’s a warmth I don’t want to forget for eternity And no matter how many times we part and reunited again I’ll make sure to hold onto it because I want to tell you Cherry blossoms night, this longing feeling A love letter carrying distant promise It keeps repeating for years, yet this feeling doesn’t change no matter how many years I’ve counted I decided to write a letter but I can’t find the right words Your vestige is too lovely Will I be able to meet those eyes again? (The moon is shining) It’s love at the dawn, colored with the brilliance of cherry blossoms at night As if the pale petals are closing their eyes A painful dream the fluttering seasons are as they dance around the skies As time flows there is a smile which its light hasn’t faded No matter what it changes its shape to I’ve always kept that one person in my memories I believe that the poetry I evoked ‘The flowers may be beautiful…’ Will someday reach to your heart Let us meet under the scent of a full bloom A light crimson that decorates the spring Can you hear the greetings to you, the beauty Now, it’s as if I’m being resurrected behind my eyelids (the moon is watching) It’s love at dawn, as we rely on the falling cherry blossoms Because it feels like the passing days have all been dreams Because it feels like the faraway sky The piece of your heart you left behind on that day Sways gently in the wind I will always remember even after a thousand years I will continue waiting for millennia and millennia Even if it becomes a song no one knows the author to I will always think of you There’s a warmth I don’t want to forget for eternity And no matter how many times we part and reunited again I’ll make sure to hold onto it because I want to tell you Cherry blossoms night, this longing feeling A love letter carrying distant promise It keeps repeating for years, yet this feeling doesn’t change no matter how many years I’ve counted I decided to write a letter but I can’t find the right words I shall send this to you, the beauty Let’s dream with those eyes another time (the moon is shining) It’s love at the dawn, colored with the brilliance of cherry blossoms at night }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics